One Heck Of A Trial
by kirika o7
Summary: Having an unlucky day sucks for anyone; having died in her world, getting transported to another world for a trial before going to heaven and more. But being sent to the Varia without knowing how the storyline goes is the unluckiest thing to happen.
1. Wish Upon A Star

One Heck Of A Trial

Summary: Having an unlucky day sucks for anyone; having died in her world, getting transported to another world for a trial before going to heaven and more. But being sent to the Varia without knowing how the storyline goes is the unluckiest thing to happen.

INSPIRED BY:

**My Heavenly Judgement:** colbub

**The Guardian Angel: **AccessBlade

A/N: So I'm going to make this fic. (obviously) and it would be about someone going to KHR World! YEHEY! But it would be a slightly different because instead of being Tsuna's Guardian it would be someone different. 8DDD I think you know who it is already. Booohooo...

Warning: WRONG GRAMMAR, TYPOS AND MORE!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Wish Upon A Star<p>

Never has he felt incomplete in his 14 years of living. Well maybe when he was still in those rural areas with his mother when he was still a kid. He knew that he could have everything with just a snap of his fingers. He was after all one of the sons of the greatest Mafia Famiglia.

Though he knew that he has all the material things he need or wanted, he just couldn't help but feel something was not right; that there was something missing, making him feel weird that made his heart ache. It was as if that though he has everything, all of those things weren't his and they were all just a fake and would disappear soon.

With this, he wanted something that he would make him feel that he really owns it. That it was his and it won't be taken away from him. (A/N: not sexually)

'I wish to have something that belongs to me…that would make me feel as if it really belongs to me…mine alone' he whispered to the starts. Though it was childish, it wouldn't hurt to try right? It was, just after all, a simple stupid wish. The teen scoff, telling to himself that he has gone mad and that he even wished upon a star and he wished something ridiculous.

But as he looked at the brightest star in the night sky, he couldn't help but hope, even just a little. Xanxus, just couldn't.

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah it's short and all. But yeah...and I know I'm neglecting ones again my other fics but yeah...stories have been popping in my head so yeah I just couldn't neglect it. But I'm going to (I think) update My Sister, My Snow Guardian soon. Also, I'm going to post my new ONE SHOT fanfic! yehey! it's an 1827 fanfic so yeah...to those who are reading this please read and review, **"An Illogical Misconception"** and **"An Illogical Misconception: Varia Style!"** DOMO ARIGATO!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The Unlucky Day

One Heck Of A Trial

A/N: thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter. :) hope you continue to support this story of mine. ;;)

WARNINGS: wrong grammar, typos, descriptions and many more

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Unlucky Day<p>

She was just a normal person with average looks, height and body. The only thing that was above average from her was she was one of the smartest students in her grade. Not one of the top students but was smart enough to pass all her subjects and could get an award every now and then.

She was Filaele, a half English and half Italian girl, with raven hair and some purple highlights that reached her waist and cobalt blue eyes; pale skin like any Italians though it didn't differ from the skin color of being an American. Yet people knew right away that she was a foreigner. She concluded that it was perhaps because of her name. Her name was a combination of Itallian and Romanian, after all.

An athletic girl that is one of the most excellent players in her club, Track and Field. But the irony about this was that she was a very clumsy person.

A person that was one of the students, that students' from her school look up to, despite the fact that she was somewhat anti social and was always frowning.

But this very admirable girl needed to depart her world after her friend's birthday.

Sad isn't it?

It all started when she woke up in the wrong side of the bed. And for her, waking up on the wrong side of the bed means she was going to have an unlucky day. It was always like that.

Filaele frowned, looking at her red ringing alarm clock intently, her blurry eyes clearing up from the sleepiness. 'oh shit I'm la-!' she didn't finish her sentence when she fell off her bed when she hastily got up, forgetting to set off the still ringing alarm clock. Ignoring this, she stood up once more and did her morning routines within 15 minutes.

"Bye dad" she muttered, knowing her father heard her. Filaele then went out of her house and started to briskly walk to her school.

* * *

><p>"Ehhh, Filaele are you alright?" her best friend, Lucy looked at her worriedly. The raven haired girl just muttered an 'I'm fine' while trying to curse in her head for all the unlucky things that had happen when she was going to her school.<p>

'Stupid black cat for crossing my path, then making me trip on my own feet; stupid black crows for flying randomly in my directing then leaving his crap on my head; stupid old shoelace for breaking without me knowing, making me trip on my feet again…' she listed all the things that had happen to her that morning. And it was only morning!

'Could this get any worst' she asked herself, entering her classroom.

**SPLASH!**

She spoke too soon as a bucket of water fell down on her. Her head was inside the old rusty bucket while the cold water drenched her uniform, making it stick to her skin.

It was just not her day.

* * *

><p>Filaele congratulated herself that she was able to survive her unlucky day. She inwardly sighed, happy that her unlucky day was going to end soon.<p>

"Hey Filaele, are you still going to Andrew's birthday party later?" Lucy asked, making her curse once again in her head for forgetting her other friend's birthday party.

'Hmmmm, I did ask dad if I could go to Andrew's birthday party last week and that he said yes…well there's no harm done if I go, right?' she thought, debating if it was safe and if she was lucky enough to not experience another unlucky thing. She didn't want to add another unlucky experience in her list.

"Sure…I guess" she muttered the last part, Lucy smiling at her as they prepared themselves to leave their school together.

Along the way, she spotted one of her teammates and apologized to them that she could not attend their practice today since she had to attend something important.

Her senior just smiled and told her, "You better be prepared for tomorrow's intense practice. 'Kay Filaele?" he started to jog away when she nod in response.

* * *

><p>Andrew's house was a bit far away from their school but they two best friends enjoyed the walk. With Lucy asking and telling her about the latest chapter of some anime that she encouraged her to read and watch, though she forgot what the name of the anime was.<p>

It was an interesting story, she told herself. A baby suddenly declaring that a stupid boy that was the same age as her was going to be the next mafia boss of Vongola, and that he gathers his so called Guardians as he fight alongside with them, encountering a lot of trials and fights.

Not only was the anime based on a Japanese setting but also Italy, her Mother's homeland. She only knew a little about Italy and its culture but she knew how to speak their language fluently. Her mother did encourage her to learn it after all.

After minutes of walking, they finally arrived at Andrew's house. It surprised Filaele that nothing unlucky thing happened to her along the way.

YES, maybe her unlucky day was finally over!

But Filaele couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen…and it was going to be a big one.

* * *

><p>Spending time in her friend's birthday party until 10 in the evening was maybe a bad idea. But hey she was a growing girl, she reasoned out. And it was Friday! She added.<p>

Filaele and Lucy said their goodbyes to Andrew and the other guest that were still going to party party as they left the house. Both of them walking at the same direction, their house were in the same street, making it a bit safer for them to walk at night than walking all alone.

So they began their journey with Lucy was talking while laughing and vice versa at the funny things they did at the party awhile ago, Filaele just nodding in response. She just liked listening to people than her making people listen to.

"And then, and th-" Lucy started but was cut off when Filaele looked at her, her eyes telling her to keep quiet. "We're being followed" Filaele muttered to her, hearing the footsteps stop when she glanced over her shoulder.

The man was following them ever since they went to take the shortcut to their houses. 'Shortcut!' her eyes widened, face palming herself mentally when she remembered that the shortcut going to their street where their houses were was an ally way.

They walked in silence; the beat of their heart was the only thing they could hear and the heavy footsteps of their follower.

Their follower have grown impatient when he suddenly made his appearance known to the two girls with his eerie laugh, "kukukuku" making the two girls stop and slowly turned their heads where the source of the laugh was heard.

Bad move I must say…

There stood behind them was their stalker, a man in his mid twenties. His long bangs covering his eyes but they saw a small patch of his hair not covering his eye. It made them shiver when they saw it. It was filled with blood lust.

The man also had a sickening grin on his pale, pale skin. Yet they didn't mind the man's sickening grin or his blood lust eyes but rather they were afraid on what he was holding…a pocket knife.

"What beautiful dolls I see" the man said, moving forward as the both of them stepped back not liking that the man was advancing towards them.

Filaele snarled and narrowed her eyes, not liking his presence. "Get lost" she hissed, trying to threaten him and would probably be scared and leave them alone.

Yet it didn't the affect the man as he moved yet another step towards them. "My, my, what a feisty one…I like that" he licked his lips, his grin getting bigger and wider every time he advances towards them.

"Lucy, listen to me. I want you to run and call the cops. I know that there's one at the end of this ally way" she instructed her friend, whose eyes became wider when Filaele suggested the idea.

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not going to leave you with some psycho, Filaele!" she quietly shouted, not wanting the man to hear them.

Filaele's eyes softened at her friend's concern towards her, but she needed her safe if something goes wrong and wanted the man to be captured peacefully without anyone getting hurt or killed.

"I'll be fine Lucy. Just go, I'll be fine" her voice was soft and gentle like a mother comforting her child.

It was obvious that Lucy had to oblige to Filaele's friend, with the tone she was using to her. Half of her mind was telling her to go and do what her friend has told her but the other half was shouting at her, telling her that something bad was going to happen once she leaves her and that maybe it would be her last time seeing her.

But Lucy just couldn't help but follow Filaele's request with her seeing her determined face. "F-fine but pro-promise me that t-to st-stay safe, alright Fi-filaele?" Lucy muttered, leaving her friend when Filaele answered with a smile and nod, dashing at the end of the ally way to look for the cop.

"hmmmm, did your friend abandon you?" the creepy man that could resemble Orochimaru from Naruto said. "Don't worry I'll be your friend…and I promise you we'll have lots and lots of fun…" his voice was getting lower and lower while his body came closer and closer to Filaele.

"…STARTING NOW!" he dashed towards Filaele, who was surprised by the sudden charge of the freaky man.

Not only was she suddenly attacked but she also felt a sudden pain that made her side sting in pain. Feh, maybe it was a little luck that she evaded the sharp knife by adrenaline rush and was not hit at any vital organ that could end her life in a second.

The man leaped backwards, distancing himself from her from any attack that she could do to him. "Hmmm…not bad for a weak looking girl like you. Let's see if you could avoid this!" he shouted, charging her once more; the knife hitting her in many places with lighting speed. Her pale skin turning red at every cut the knife made contact with her skin.

"Wha-what do you wa-want from m-me?" she asked, holding her side to stop the gushing blood. It was getting hard to breath with all the evading and the blood she was losing.

"Because…"

Filaele's eyes widen in shock. Her body felt as if it was on fire when the metallic blade penetrated through her body. Feh, she kept her guard down.

"…I'm a madman that likes to kill~! AND I HAVE KILLED ONCE AGAIN~!" he laughed, taking off the blade from her body.

Her body fell down and was lying on the cold ground; a pool of blood was starting to form around her body. She saw the man licking the blade with her blood in it. It was clearly disgusting

'Crap, this is the unluckiest day of my life'

"FILAELE!"

She heard a lot of hurried footsteps and a gun being fired. The man was smirking at her awhile ago fell on the ground, his face replaced by anguish. 'Karma is such a bitch' she joked to herself.

"FILAELE!" she heard her name being called again.

"Lu-lucy?" she muttered, feeling her body was being cradled by someone.

"Fi-filaele, yo-you idi-idiot! You pro-promised m-me!" Lucy cried, while holding her friend's badly wounded body. She knew that calling her an idiot in this kind of situation was not appropriate but, she couldn't help but say it for the stupid action her stupid friend has done.

"I-I'm sorry" she muttered, not liking her friend crying as she coughed some blood, spilling it on her uniform.

"Do-don't talk you idiot!" more tears were streaming from Lucy's green eyes.

Yet Filaele didn't listen and still continued to talk to her friend for the last time. "So-sorry, I sc-screwed up…hehe…I guess I suddenly tri-tripped when he was at-attacking me, la-lame right?" she forced herself to chuckle, not minding the pain that was burning her body and the fact that it was harder to breath while talking to her.

"You idiot! I told you to stop talking…and don't joke at all in this kind of situation! We've already called the ambulance and they're going her right now. So you better hang on!" Lucy shouted while Filaele's attention was the scene that was unfolding in front of her.

The police, apparently, has captured the madman and was currently dealing with him. The man didn't seem to struggle like any criminal would do, but he was laughing manically and smiling while chanting, 'I killed her~ I killed her~'

Her attention was once again at Lucy, who was still sobbing at her condition.

She knew that she would depart this world anytime soon. With all the blood that she was losing and the beats of her heart getting fainter and fainter. Filaele decided that she's could at least say her last words to before she could finally have peace.

"He-hey Lu-lucy, tell Da-dad that I-I'm sorry th-that I co-could not go home to-today and that I lo-love him…" she coughed more blood "…and Mo-mom if she ev-ever comes ho-home fr-from her busi-business trip" her voice was getting lower and lower as her eyelids were getting heavier as she spoke.

"…"

Lucy just stared at her with disbelief. She knew where this was going. NO! This couldn't be happening to her friend! She wasn't going to lose her first best friend! NO! This is just only a dream! A horrible dream! A nightmare!

"Lu-lucy, tha-thanks for being my best fri-friend. Thank yo-you also for be-being with me thro-through all the ups an-and all the downs w-we've encountered for thi-this past seven years of be-being together…" she swallowed the metallic substance that threatened to fall from her mouth.

"…I guess you're like a si-sister me huh? I'm so-sorry if can-can't think of any decent spe-speech to you ri-right now…but please know that I…I am thank you for ev-everything…" she smiled at her that made her shine.

"…and arrivederci" she breath her last one.

"FILAELE!"

OOO

At an unknown place, there were 3 people who watched the scene unfold in front of them. They turned away not liking how they saw the girl named, Filaele, die in a tragic way.

"Such an innocent child, isn't she?" a voice said

"I agree. I agree. An innocent child indeed"

"Hmmm...Poor child, died in a tragic way"

"Poor poor child"

"Why not give her another chance? Hmm?"

"uhummmm! Another chance! Another chance!"

"Well, I guess we could. It is after all our job"

"Hmmm…but who could we assign to her, for her mission?"

"Look! Look! A boy is wishing upon a star! A boy is wishing upon a star!"

They looked at where the youngest of them was pointing. True, there was a boy with raven hair and red eyes by the window of a mansion, wishing upon a star.

"Hmmm…it's rare to see someone who lives in a mansion, wishing upon to the stars" the young man crossed his arms.

"Look at his eyes…it's filled with loneliness"

"Loneliness…Big brother red eyes is lonely...very lonely"

"Hmm…maybe Filaele's the one for him"

"Hitting two birds at one stone?"

"Hmmm…Why not? She could complete her mission by being his guardian angel and we grant his wish when we send her to him"

"But there will be a time, when she would have to depart at his world"

"Hmm…it's better than nothing"

"I agree. I agree"

"Alright. Let's get Filaele's now" the oldest of the three smirked devilishly. The 3 of them disappeared in an instant.

What was awaiting Filaele in the after world?

* * *

><p>Hello there! hope you like this chapter! :D I made this story because I was inspired of colbub's and accessblade's story. Though it is very different from their story, with their's having Tsuna have a guardian angel while mine was sent to Xanxus. hehe...I hope you will like this story!<p>

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The Three Angels and The Trial

One Heck of A Trial

A/N: Thank you guys to those who read and reviewed my previous chapter! I'm so happy T A T  
>I apologize if this took a long time...meh...Exams was giving me a pain on the neck and because of that I got sickk...huhuhu...but because of that I was able to edit this!<p>

Warning: Wrong Grammar, Typos, Describing things are suck-ish, OC, OOC and many more~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Three Angels and Trial<p>

Filaele finally gained consciousness; eyes still closed. She felt as if she had woken from a deep, deep slumber for…days, weeks, months or maybe even years? She couldn't tell. But she only knew that she was now awake and felt that her whole body was floating. The wind was touching her porcelain skin, her body being lifted up from the ground; it was like she was in heaven already. It was like paradise!

'Heaven?' she asked herself, her body continued to drift calmly.

'Am I in heaven already?' she asked herself again, trying to open her heavy eyelids. Mustering all her strength, she was able to open them in a flash but to her irritation; her cobalt blue eyes was greeted by light. The light of doom she added darkly.

Filaele grumbled not liking how the light was blinding her and making her eyes sting in pain. She placed her right arm in front of her, successfully blocking the intense ray yet her eyes still stung a little from the pain. After her eyes adjusted, she lowered her arm to look where she was. The place where she was, was well...cloudy, nothing but clouds over here and over there. And oh is that a bird that she se- bah must have been her imagination.

Standing upright she asked, "Am I really in heaven?" to no one in particular; she really didn't expect someone to answer her question when she was all alone in some cloudy place shit.

"Yes you are" a voice answered.

Woah! Somebody actually did answer her question. She was in a way happy that she wasn't the only person in wherever she is place though it still freaked her out that someone besides her was in that place.

Filaele turned around, her raven hair moving along, as well as the ends of the white knee-length sundress she was wearing, which she noticed only now.

There stood in front of her were 3 people, 3 people that just appeared in front of her like they just solidified themselves from thin air or they were like small particles that combined themselves to make them turn into matter and be in their physical forms...Feh, she was being geeky again.

She looked at them with her observing eyes. From the far right, there was a little girl that was around 6 to 7, jumping up and down, her blond hair following her movement, her black eyes shining with glee like any children should have. Then from the far right there was a boy, who had short brown hair and green eyes, his rosy lips forming a scowl on his pale face. Both of them looked like angels, minus the glowing halo and fluffy wings attached to their backs. Yet the person in the middle made Filaele confused whether she was really an angel or a half-a. [1]

Said 'angel' had a short black hair like any guys, bangs that reached till her shoulder blades, red eyes that shined, yet it wasn't like the little blonde girl that was filled with enthusiasm...instead it was filled with mischievousness in it.

Yet Filaele didn't find the emotions on those ruby eyes, interesting. It was the creepy smile, which have shark like teeth, made her have goosebumps forming in every part of her body. Filaele squinted her cobalt blue eyes; the woman in her twenties looked kinda familiar.

Her eyes widen, mouth slightly parted but she recovered back to her normal calm self. The last angel in the middle looked like she was the love child of Sebastian and Griel in Kuroshitsuji. Her black short hair and bangs that reached her shoulder blades, those gleaming ruby eyes, that shark like pearly teeth and her smirk! The smirk that was either Griel's flirt-ish smirks or Sebastian's cunning ones, it was just exactly like theirs.

The said angel then spoke, "The name's Angie..." she smirked devilish, cue shiver here "... this little girl here is Angelica..." she patted the little girl's head, making the ball of sunshine giggle happily "...and this bra- I mean this very handsome young man is Angelo" ruffling the brown locks of the young lad, who was scowling. [2]

Angelo, who was older tan Filaele, scowled. He did not like being introduce like he was some kind of kid and more importantly he does not like being called a brat. He was over a hundred years old already, and it wasn't his fault that he looked like this just because died at a very young age, well not as young as Angelica, but still…! It frustrated him.

"Hmmm…annoying old hag, we can introduce ourselves without your help" he mumbled, careful not to say it out loud before the higher ups, especially Angel Rehael, the Angel of Self-Respect, might punish him for being disrespectful to Angie once again, calling her old hag.

It made him cringe in fright, just thinking how Angel Rehael would be giving him his punishment once he hears something disrespectful coming out from his mouth and directly to someone older than him, no less.

But unfortunately, Angelica managed to hear what the young lad had just said. "Angie's an old hag! Angie's an old hag!" she jumped up and down, laughing at what Angelo said, though not understanding it, and then running around Angie while chanting those words.

Oh…he was so dead.

Looking closely at Angie's delicate face, you could see that a vein on her forehead was throbbing from anger. Her ruby eyes menacing directly at the brunette, who was smirking with the 'I-know-you-can't-hurt-me-look' but in the inside Angelo was actually panicking what Angel Rehael would be doing to him since the ball of sunshine just shouted what he said to the heavens above.

As the angels continue to fool around, Filaele just watched them from the sidelines. 'They seem to get along well...' she thought, thinking maybe that Angie couldn't hurt the teen for teasing her since they were in heaven. Also, she was the oldest of the three, meaning she has to be a good role model to the youngsters.

Before the trio (more like duo) could start yet another fight, Filaele decided to interfere.

"Ehem...though it is very entertaining to watch you guys fight with each other, it would be better if you explain to me what my purpose here is" she finished, making them calm down momentarily as they straightened their white dresses and looked at her with serious eyes.

Man was that creepy.

"Now, let's get down to business…" Angie started, coughing a little then continuing "…Filaele Knight, age 14 born on February 29. You have been sent here for a reason because we and some other angels watched how you…well, died on November 8" Angie, gazed at the newly deceased girl with pitiful eyes. It was clear that the girl was somewhat shocked that they knew about her and was sad to leave everything she loves in her world. She knew…no they exactly knew what the half-Italian and English girl was feeling. It had hurt them…a lot.

"But fear not! We and the higher ups have decided to give you another chance to live!" Angie grinned, wanting to somehow cheer the depressed girl.

The method appears to have worked when the three angels saw Filaele's eyes now filled with happiness and hope.

"Hmmm...But you are not only given a second chance to live..." Angelo started looking at Filaele's confused eyes "...you are also given a trial" he continued.

Filaele didn't understand what they meant when Angelo said those words...and she was suppose to be one of the smartest students in her school, smart...

"What do you mean given a trial?" Filaele's smart question was.

"Hmmm...It's like equivalent exchange" Angelo made the explanation simple and easy to understand.

"Equivalent Exchange! Equivalent Exchange!"

Equivalent exchange, eh...seems familiar, Filaele thought.

"So I am given another chance to live but in exchange I have to do something for you guys as a payment for letting me live another one. Am I right?"

"Something like that..." Angelica said, while the two younger ones just nod their heads in reply.

"And my trial?" Filaele asked impatiently, wanting to know that her trial might include in seeing Lucy once again.

"To be a Guardian Angel of course!" Angelica grinned happily.

Jackpot!

She might be able to see Lucy again! Filaele gave a small smile, her heart warming up from the happiness she was feeling.

"To be the Guardian Angel of Xanxus" Angie grinned.

Filaele's heart sank.

"What? Am I not going to be Lucy's Guardian Angel?" she asked, slipping a little growl. Also, the name Xanxus was familiar to her but she couldn't put her mind to it.

Angie's eyes softened, knowing how much the girl felt for her best friend. "I'm sorry if you were expecting to guard your best friend, but these are the laws here. The policy to those who are given a trial, they're needed to be in their physical form to make their trial easier. Also, it has to be someone from another world so that those who are given another chance can have a new one unlike their previous one" Angie explained their law in the afterlife world.

"I understand..." Filaele bit her lip. She shouldn't be selfish and be should be grateful that these people from heaven gave her another chance to live. It was once in a lifetime chance! And that maybe she was given something that some other people couldn't have...she was lucky right?

"Don't worry your friend is alright and is already in college. She still mourns for your death but she's living her life to the fullest. As for your family, they did not take it well when they heard about your death but they accepted it and continues to live fully though they still mourn for your death…Also, you seem to have a younger brother now who is in elementary" Angie said comforting words to the shocked young girl as she nods with a small smile in her face.

At least they were doing fine. And she has a younger brother already.

Remembering what the three angels had said, Filaele found something that bothered her, "Why do keep on saying things like another world when there is only one world?" she asked.

"Hmmm...Do you believe in parallel worlds?" the brunette asked, looking at her eyes intently.

"Parallel worlds?"

"Yes parallel worlds"

"Parallel worlds...It's like the one in Katekyo Hitma-"her eyes widen in realization.

"?"

"Wait, do you mean the one that I'm supposed to guard is Xanxus? As in Xanxus from KHR?" she asked, not believing to what she just realized.

"Yeah...Xanxus, that kid. You know with the red eyes like mine?" Angie told her, confused why the girl thought that she was going to do something impossible.

"But isn't he's a fictional character?" she asked, wondering how she was going to protect a fictional character. Was she going to play a RP game while her chosen character is Xanxus?

"Hmmm...have you been listening to what I have said? There is no one world in this universe, in fact there are thousands of them...and though you guys consider him as a fictional character in your world, he is actually 100% real in his world. The world where you are going" Angelo's right eye twitched, he did not like to repeat himself.

Filaele couldn't help but shiver. She was happy to live another one but she didn't expect that she was going to spend her entire life protecting Xanxus! And why Xanxus? Wasn't he strong enough to protect himself? Why couldn't she protect someone who was weaker than him or maybe her? Like that kid that was the same age as her... Sawada Tsunayoshi...

"Why Xanxus of all people?" she was curious why they wanted her to protect someone that could kill her before her trial would even start.

"Well...when you departed from your world, at the same moment he also wished for someone to be with...as a companion, a friend okay?" Angie said. She breathe in and continued with a serious expression on her face, "Xanxus may be a powerful person but the both us know what would happen to him in the future, right? Being a guardian angel does not necessarily mean that you must only protect him, you must also be a friend to him and help him cope with his future problems"

Filaele was dumbstruck, not knowing what to say. She knew that even if Xanxus could be a bastard in the Anime/Manga, he was still a human; an imperfect human; an imperfect yet hot human. Maybe getting close to him would let her get to know him better and understand his character also, she might turn him to be the good guy, unlike in the story.

"I understand" she muttered, feeling ashamed that she didn't want to be Xanxus' guardian angel when he needed someone.

"Since you have accepted the trial I would explain to you what will happen to you when you arrive in their world" Angie grinned, while Filaele just nod.

"First of all, you are to turn into a child at the age of 6 or something..." Filaele narrowed her eyes, it was slightly twitching. "...I know what you are thinking, but by turning into a 6 year old again could help you strengthen your bond with Xanxus for two years. Why two years? Because after two years Xanxus would be in a block of ice for how many years and in those years, try to get stronger for you to protect him, he needs you, remember that."

Filaele didn't like when the love child of Griel and Sebastian told her that she would be turned to a brat again. What's the use of living for 8 years so that you could be 14 years old when in one snap she was going to be a 6 years old brat again? If it's part of the trial then she doesn't have a choice but to accept it.

And in those many years Xanxus is suppose to be in a block if ice, she needed to get stronger. Hmm...the cradle affair.

"Second, you are not suppose to tell them anything. It's like Omertà in the Mafia minus the killing part. Third, you don't have to worry how the two of you could get closer. It will be destiny that will bring the two of you to meet each other in the future. And lastly, death will not be bestowed to you. If someone were to kill you something would protect you but the pain would still be there. And if someone would kill Xanxus well, we know that he won't be killed but he's in danger and death would come to him, something will also protect him. And I doubt he will, since he has you." she winked

"But when will I know when my trial will end?" Filaele asked.

"Hmmm...Obviously when your trial ends you are not needed anymore. And for the death part...it actually depends. It's either you experience how you were killed in your previous life or your body will slowly kill you, like cancer but worse...it's for you to actually decide" Angelo said those words with a deadpanned face and voice. It made Filaele think that it was a natural thing to happen when someone finishes his/her trial with the voice and facial expression he was using.

She cringed at the thought of dying all over again once her trial ends. And both options were not good options at all.

"Well since you know all things that you should know. I think it's time for you to start your trial" Angie snapped her fingers and a portal appeared in front of Filaele's bare feet.

Said portal had a kaleidoscope of colors. It was a mixture of red, orange, yellow, green, indigo, blue and violet.

'Feh...I'm not surprise that this portal has the colors of the Arcobaleno. It is KHR, an anime that usually uses these kinds of colors.' Filaele thought, looking at the swirls inside the portal.

"Don't worry big sister Filaele! We will help you sooner or later during your trial! We'll always be with you, I promise!" Angelica smiled wholeheartedly making Filaele somewhat relax. Thought she questioned herself how they would help her in the future.

Were they to change into a small bird like Hibird to help her? Bah...impossible.

"Hmmm…now, just jump inside the portal and you'll be in the KHR world in no time." Angelo pointed at the portal in front of Filaele.

"Well then arrivederci" Filaele bid them with a small wave and slightly jumped, going inside the portal.

Filaele looked up and saw that the three angels' heads were looking at her through the portal.

"Ah! Big sister Angie you forgot to tell big sister Filaele one more thing!" Angelica said which Filaele heard.

"Oh! Filaele don't fall in love and don't forget that you shouldn't change the plot of the story!" Angie waved from above while Angelo just sighed from the forgetfulness of his fellow creature.

Filaele's eyes widen, realizing something. 'Wait what! But I don't know how the storyline-' the portal was closed and Filaele lost her consciousness before she could finish her thoughts.

A new chapter awaits in the end of the portal.

* * *

><p>[1] Well if you guys know Danny Phantom, you know want it means. And to those who don't know I'll just make it simple for you guys! ^^ in this story it means half angel and half devil<p>

[2] Basically, they're named are from the word "Angel" from different languages or where they originated. Angelo (Italian) Ang(i)e (German) Angelica (Romanian)

_Preview:_

_"Tch, that trash is trespassing Vongola's territory"_

_"...I was wondering if you would like to become part of the Vongola Famiglia"_

READ AND REVIEW GUYS~!


	4. The Meeting

One Heck of A Trial

A/N: Hello guys! Long time no see! I'm sorry it took me soooo long for me to update this chapter. TAT The make up exams in our school are really hard that's why I need to study really hard so that I would be get a failing mark and be suspended from from team. Huhuhu...so hassle... Anyway I hope you guys would enjoy this chapter~! Also someone pointed out that I have the same character name as the oc character in C'est la Vie. Truth to be told, I was surprised but I want to tell you guys that I didn't steal/copy/plagiarized his/her oc character's name. Thank you very much, **Anonymous**, for pointing that out~!

**Disclaimer: Khr not mine**

Warnings: Wrong grammar, typos, describing things sucks, OOC and more!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Meeting<p>

Filaele thought that she was having a déjà vu or something. But…this time she groaned in pain, feeling that her body was sore from whatever had happened to her. She slowly sat up and rubbed her aching head, asking herself if she bumped her head somewhere to make it hurt.

About a minute or two her headache subsided, her blue eyes looking at her surroundings. Was it just her or has the world gone bigger? She shrugged her shoulders telling herself that her eyes were just playing tricks on her.

Her surroundings were just like in her dream…it was filled with clouds, but here; everything was filled with trees, trees, trees and more trees. Also, there was a big lake a feet away from her and a little kid staring ba-!

"OH MY SH-!" she shouted, shocked at the image she just saw and more shock that her voice was more squeaky and pitchy like a child's. It echoed throughout the forest, making birds residing there fly away from the sudden shout Filaele has done. But the raven haired girl didn't care about her surroundings or what would happen to her because she shouted; rather she just looked at the brat that was staring at her, doing exactly what she was doing. It was a fucking brat that looked like her! And it was really her! Then she remembered what had happen before she woke up.

'Lucy, my death, those angels, the trial, going to KHR world, Xanxus, the conditions...they were all real?' she shouted in her mind, not knowing that she was being out of character from her normal scowling, glaring and evil self.

With Filaele busy fooling around and telling herself that everything was just a dream while slapping herself in the face, she did not notice the pair of eyes that was looking at her from behind the bushes.

_Rustle…_

Her ears twitched from the sound. Stopping whatever she was doing and then glancing over her shoulders, looking if someone or something was behind her. Whatever or whoever it was she didn't keep her guard down.

Narrowing her eyes, she observed her surrounding; making her look like she was a professional assassin but deep inside, 'Please don't be a bear, please don't be a bear, please don't let it be Pedo bear!' she chanted inside her head, memories of a certain brown bear creeping her out. Hey it was only natural for her to be scared at something, even if she's not one of those normal girls, who are into makeup, dresses, boys and other girly shit.

She tried to look once more where she heard the rustle a few seconds ago. Her head turned right, nope it was just trees. To the left, still the same with a pair of eyes looking at her. Then at the mid-woah!

Rewind...

She turned her head to the left slowly and saw the same ruby eyes looking at her intently. She did not like those eyes. Her eyes narrowed once more, "Who's there?" she voiced out, not liking that those ruby eyes were eyeing her intently, eating her soul slowly.

_Rustle…_

The bushes moved once more, indicating that the person inside those bushes made a movement. At least it wasn't an animal that she should run from, especially a bear. Observing the bushes, it rustled more until the person inside it stepped outside and showed himself.

Long black pants, white dress shirt, loosely knotted tie and black boots. Filaele's cobalt blue eyes widen. She did not expect to meet the person she was suppose to guard this fast. But more importantly, why was Xanxus pointing his gun at her?

He narrowed his ruby eyes, looking intently at Filaele like he did awhile ago. Why was a brat doing in their property? "Oy trash who the fuck are you and why are you trespassing Vongola's property?" he snarled yet he was amused that the raven haired brat did not cry when she saw his face. Most children would either cry or start running when they see him. But the child in front of him just stared at him though her eyes showed a little bit of fear and…was greatly surprise?

Okay like she said awhile ago, Filaele did not anticipate that her charge would be in front of her. When she was still in her world Filaele would always wonder why people in the anime were afraid of him when he wasn't that scary...well a tad scary. But now she knew how those people felt when they come face to face with him. He was a lot scarier.

Did people back in her world feel like how she was feeling now whenever she glared/stared at them?

Xanxus did not like how Filaele did not answer his answer and was making faces as if her thoughts were more important than his presence.

His brow twitch, he did not like those people who ignores him. "Oy trash I don't like to repeat myself" the 14 year old teen walked to her slowly, the gun not leaving its target.

"XANXUS!" an elderly cry was heard, both the raven haired teen's head turn towards where the voice came from.

Xanxus tch-ed, knowing too well whose voice it belonged to.

An old man came out from the bushes where Xanxus came out awhile ago, "There you are, Xanxus, I thought we wouldn't find y-! Xanxus put your gun down!" he shouted, said man was around his late 50's or early 60's with the gray hair he had, both brow and moustache, wrinkles on his aging face that was filled with wisdom, his somewhat hoarse voice and those tired gray eyes that looked at them with different kinds of emotions because of the scene that was in front of him.

Hey who wouldn't be shocked, surprise and other kinds of emotion when you see your son pointing his gun at an innocent child?

The old man approached her and kneeled to look if his son had harmed her at some point.

"Are you okay little one?" he asked gently with a smile suddenly appearing on his wrinkled face. He placed his large yet warm hand on top of her head to calm her down (not that she was agitated at the first place) but it did make her feel protected.

'Nono?' Filaele thought, wondering if it was the current Vongola Don who was currently talking to her. She searched through her memories if he was indeed the old man that Xanxus hated and almost killed in the Varia Arc.

"I'm alright." she mumbled, realizing that she was indeed talking to THE Vongola Nono.

Vongola Nono stood up, lifting up Filaele and putting her in his arms, a smile still on his face. Yet it dropped when he turned around and looked at his son, who was scowling and looking bored.

"Xanxus…" Nono's voice was nothing like the voice how he used at Filaele earlier, it was now more superior and more powerful "…I do believe that I gave you those specially made guns for you to protect yourself and not to threaten or take lives of people until necessary" he finished, his voice was calm but a hint of disappointment was still heard from his voice.

"Tch that trash…" glares at Filaele with malice, "…was trespassing Vongola's territory" he eyed Filaele with suspicious looking eyes. Feh, she couldn't blame him when she suddenly came out of nowhere and in the Vongola's Territory no less.

"Even if she was trespassing, she could have been lost or was separated from her parents" Nono reasoned, not liking how his son would of have hurt or even killed a child because she merely lost her way through the forest, which they owned.

"Tch I don't care. And how could a child possibly be lost and be in our territory when it's a private one. That trash might be a spy sent by an enemy. Child or not, a spy is still a spy" he snarled at his father, who was defending on a little girl. Why was the old man being so overprotective over some brat that he just met?

Filaele just watched how the father and son exchange words with each other, not bothering that they were fighting with one another if she was a spy or not.

The two was still engaged in a heated conversation. She didn't care if they thought of her as a spy or not. If they would decide to not accept her and throw her in the streets then there were other ways for her to get close to Xanxus, like what the angels had told her.

She quietly yawned, her 6 year old body reacting to the stress that her 14 year old mind encountered with her death, the angels and her trial then being transported to the KHR World. Also, Nono was really warm.

'This warmth is from the Sky. Is this how Tsunayoshi's friends feel when they are with him? The accepting sky that embraces anyone?' she yawned once more, drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>When the newly appointed guardian angel woke up, she saw that she wasn't in the forests anymore rather she was in a very huge and magnificent room.<p>

"Ohh" she admire the contents of the room; mahogany door, velvet carpet and curtains, antique paintings, expensive stone made ornaments, a queen size bed with fluffy pillows and other things in it. She felt like she was a princess in a castle.

Filaele snapped out of her thoughts when she heard and saw the door opening slowly, the Vongola Nono stepping inside the room with a smile. "Oho I see you've awakened little one" he closed the door, took a chair, placed it beside the bed and sat on it.

Oh right her manners!

"U-um...tha-thank you very much for letting me stay here...mister." Filaele said, forming a small pout on her face and some pink dust on her cheeks. She never thanked a person she just met. And she wasn't really good at thanking people.

Nono chuckled warmly, amused that the girl was doing her best to thank him. His wrinkly hand slowly reached the top of her head and started to pat it. "You're very welcome dear" he smiled, appreciating that she managed to at least thank him even if she didn't know how to say it properly.

It was very awkward when Nono finished his chuckle. No one said a word, with Filaele trying to figure out what Nono was doing in the room she was staying in and with Nono looking at her curiously.

Nono decided to break the silence, asking her what her name was.

"Filaele" she mumbled, wondering if it was alright if she used her real name to him.

"What a nice name you've got there Filaele..." he smiled "...a name that is Italian and at the same time Romanian. Are you by any chance Italian?" he asked as he was given a nod by her. "Though I'm only half Italian" she mumbled as Nono nod.

Nono observed at her once more, debating with himself if he should say his intentions to her right now. Sighing, he composed himself, "You know what Filaele, I was wondering if you would like to become a part of the Vongola Famiglia" he smiled warmly at her, telling her straightforward what he wanted to say to the young girl.

His question made the raven haired girl look like she was blown out of the water.

Did she hear what the Nono just told her? That he wanted her to join his Famiglia?

"C-come again" she wanted to make sure that her ears were clean.

"I was wondering if you would like to become a part of the Vongola Famiglia" Nono repeated his statement.

Okay she did hear what she heard awhile ago. But why was he offering her to be part of the Vongola Famiglia when he just met her? Was he playing tricks at her? No. The Vongola Nono wasn't the type of person to do that. Then why?

These were some of the things that were filling up inside Filaele's head.

"Why is that?" she asked, curious why the Vongola Nono asked her such question.

"I know this is sudden but you remind me of someone. You do know that we are Mafia people? Seeing that you didn't cry nor weren't that scared when you saw Xanxus pointing his gun at you..." he coughed a little "...we are the Vongola Famiglia and I am one of the bosses, the Nono"

"Ninth right?" Filaele asking something that she knew already.

"Yes. And before me were my predecessor the Primo, Secondo and so on and so forth..." Nono breath in and out as he continued, "...in the Vongola history, that we bosses only know, during Primo and Secondo's time, there was a mysterious person that appeared before them. And it was said that, that person, was their 'Guardian Angel'" he looked at her if she was catching up with what he was saying.

"I didn't believe it at first but it also happened to me when I was still a child" he smile, but Filaele saw the hurtful eyes of the old man.

_A child at the age of 10 was in his room, waiting for his mother to come home from a meeting with another family. He looked at the dark sky, unconsciously clenching his blanket. He felt lonely that he didn't have any friends in the mansion and there weren't any children around his age. It was either they were too old for him or…yeah too old from his age. _

_He remembered what his mother told her, when he was 6, after his father passed away from an unknown illness._

"_Timoteo, see those stars" his mother's voice was always so gentle while she pointed at the vast dark sky that had dots that twinkled oh so brightly._

"_Uhuhm…" he nod, wondering why his mother suddenly talked about those stars. His mother smiled sadly, "They say that when people pass away they go to heaven and become like those stars so they could watch us and sometimes make our wish come true…" she said, mesmerized with the twinkling stars. _

"_Is papa one of those stars?" he asked innocently, making his mother startled at her son's question. But she just shrugged it off and smiled to him sadly, "Yes…he is currently watching over us now"_

_Timoteo remembered that time. Will his father be able to grant his wish, just this one time?_

_He looked at the stars with hope, "Papa? If you can hear me…can you please send me someone who I can be with?" he whispered looking at those twinkling dots until he fell asleep. Unknown to him, his mother overheard his wish to those stars._

"She mysteriously appeared the next day when I wished upon the stars. She appeared where we saw you and had the same clothes however she was the same age as me."

_He was peacefully walking in the forest which they owned. He didn't worry if he got lost; it was only the backyard of their house anyway also if he didn't wonder too far. He hummed, happy that he got away from the crammed mansion. He paused and his smiled turned upside down. He didn't know how to spend his time. He was alone and he couldn't think of anything that he would only do by himself._

"_I hope Papa received my wish" he muttered silently, continuing to walk._

"_Grr…stupid ang…didn't explain my tria…then snapping their fingers to teleport me to this wor…askdflkd…" Timoteo heard a quiet voice. He didn't know what the person was talking about. But he decided to come closer and see who was cursing._

_As he came close to where the voice was, his eyes widen. A girl, around his age was sitting near the lake where he always went to clear his mind whenever he and his mother would have a misunderstanding. Said girl who wore a white sundress, had a pale skin and black hair._

"She always protected me and became my first friend"

_After their meeting, they became close friends. He was told by her that she was an orphan and no place to go or family to love. With this he told his mother, who surprisingly agreed and let her stay and also join the Famiglia._

"What happened to her mister?" she was curious to what happened to her fellow guardian angel mate.

"Please call me grampa." he said

"Oh… What happened to her gr-grampa?" she asked him once more, stuttering at the word grandpa. That word was so foreign to her since both of her grandparents in both sides were dead. She only had her uncles and aunties for her to call and no grandpa nor grandma. Apparently she was the only one in her family who didn't get to see them. Both of her parents were the youngest in their family and were the last to marry, no wonder she didn't see them.

Nono smiled and continued his story, "We grew close and she became my 'Guardian Angel', then when I started to gather my guardians for I were to succeed after my mother, Octavo, she started to feel weak and sad."

_Years have passed and his friend continued to stay by his side. She didn't leave him nor betrayed him. With this a fuzzy feeling would always grow inside of him whenever they were alone. _

"_I'm so proud of you Timoteo! You gathered all your Guardians with no sweat!" she grinned at him, but it only lasted a second when she started to cough violently and collapsed on the floor._

"_!" _

"And when I officially became Vongola Nono she died a few months after my inheritance ceremony" he stated in a sad tone.

_His Guardians were now complete. He was now going to receive his inheritance, his mother giving it to him, as the Ninth boss of the Vongola Famiglia. He was so happy that his childhood dreams were now coming true. He was with his Guardians, his mother, the whole Vongola Famiglia and his best friend! Could his day get any better?_

_Unfortunately after the inheritance, his best friend collapsed and was coughing up blood. He panicked and ordered to get have medical treatment immediately. The Vongola rushed and took her body gently but in a fast pace as they ran to their best doctor._

_The doctor had told them about her condition. But what surprised Timoteo was that the doctor did not know what was happening to his best friend. He had told them that her body was functioning well but did not know the cause of her bloody coughs and why she collapsed._

_After a few months, she died while Timoteo was holding her hand in bed. _

"She said, before she died, that her mission was finish and was happy that she became friends with me. Then after her funeral, I was the last one to leave her newly made tombstone. I then decided to leave when I had a quiet time with her alone, but a single feather appeared out of nowhere. When I took the feather, I heard a voice saying, 'this is a parting gift for you to remember me, kay Timoteo?' it was her voice, that or the wind was playing tricks with my ears." Vongola Nono obviously wanted to cry with the hurtful memories that were replaying in his mind, though he stopped himself, he needs to be strong in front of Filaele.

"But that does not explain why I need to join your Famiglia" she wanted to know why he was eager to let her join the family. And they only met, for heaven's sake!

"Because I know that it is your turn to protect and to be the 'Guardian Angel' of my son, Xanxus" he smiled at her.

"But you wouldn't know if I am really your son's suppose to be 'Guardian Angel' or just an innocent 6 year old girl who was separated from her parents and just lost her way in your territory or worst maybe I'm a spy" she reasoned but she only receive yet another smile from the old man.

"Hmmm...For a 6 year old child you think like a teenager. Tell me if you're really are a lost innocent girl, who and where are your parents?" Filaele fidgeted, not knowing what to answer. She wouldn't dare outsmart this old yet powerful man even if she was one of the smartest students in her school.

"Well let's just call it Hyper intuition" he never really got tired with that smile did he?

Filaele was in deep thought. Yes, she wanted to join it so that she wouldn't have a hard time forming a bond with Xanxus. Also, if she were to join it she could finish her task and return to heaven to rest in peace. It wasn't as if Xanxus and the soon to be Varia members will miss her if she died in her teen or adult years. She might not be that important to them, ne?

Anyway...if she were to decline the offer she wouldn't know where to live. She was just a child in this world. She wouldn't want to beg in the streets for the people to give her money out of pity. No she wasn't that type of person. She'd rather experience Xanxus' bitchiness everyday than beg in the streets or steal food. And if she were to decline the offer it would be dangerous for her since the current place that she was in was Italy. A Mafia country.

She cringed.

Well she didn't have much of choice then.

"Alright then, I'll join your Famiglia" she frowned, not liking that she didn't have any choice but to accept the Nono's offer.

Nono smiled, knowing that he'd win in the end of their conversation. She didn't have much of choice when she didn't have any connection with anyone in this world.

"Well then...welcome to the Family, Filaele" he smiled once again.

Maybe her decision wasn't that bad was it?

Setting all what happened aside, "I'll do everything with my power to help you and the Famiglia...especially your son, Xanxus, Nono" Filaele slightly smiled, wanting to have a nice first impression as a new member of the Vongola Famiglia.

Nono looked at Filaele with expectation in his eyes. Maybe with the girl in front of him would help Xanxus with his nature and make him be a better person.

'Ohoho...they remind me when you were still here, ne Angie?' he looked at the sky remembering the past with his guardian angel, Angie. **[ 1 ]**

* * *

><p><strong>[ 1 ]<strong> Yes…she's the Angie that we all love and know, who was mentioned in Chapter 3. =w=

**A/N:** I'm sorry if this didn't satisfy you! TAT but I will try my hardest to improve the next chapters. 8D

Read and Review~

MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATE


	5. Thoughts

One Heck of A Trial

A/N: hey guys long time no see! Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter~ well I don't have much to say…so on with the story!

**Disclaimer: KHR NOT MINE EXCEPT MAH OC~**

Warnings: Wrong grammar, typos, describing things sucks, OOC and more!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Thoughts<p>

_February_

It's already been three months ever since Filaele joined the Vongola. The Vongola Famiglia accepted her but doubted the Nono's decision of letting her in their dark world but nonetheless they still accepted her. Even the Nono's Guardians accepted her. At first they were, like the others, curious why their Sky would let such a young child join their dangerous world. But Nono just smiled at them and explained to them his reason. Telling them how he felt that Filaele was like Angie when they were still younger and it was now her time to be the Guardian Angel of his son, Xanxus. After his speech, their eyes softened and had some pity on her and pain to Nono.

Did Nono really love his Guardian Angel?

From a distance, Angie sneezed.

Everyone already did, except for one…

_Xanxus…_

Filaele could still remember the day when they were properly introduced by Nono when she first came in. She slightly showed a smirk, eyeing the fuming raven haired teen as she recalled the events when Nono had told Xanxus about her.

_Flashback (Three months ago)_  
><em><br>__After the conversation between Nono and Filaele, the old man decided that she should rest some more and that someone would get her once she wakes up so that they could talk more...and that Nono would introduce Filaele in a good way to Xanxus once more._

_Then as soon as she woke up, a random maid greeted her and politely told her that Nono wanted to see her. She immediately got up, not wanting to Nono to have a bad impression towards her since she was now a new member of the Vongola Famiglia._

_She followed the maid and was led to a huge mahogany door that had the Vongola crest carved on it. 'Must be the Nono's office,' she told herself. Once she thanked the maid, she slowly held the handle and opened it. Opening the door, she saw the elder sitting on his chair; chin on top of his entwined hands, elbow on the table while smiling to her warmly._

_"Ah hello Filaele" the old man greeted her._

_Being her polite self, she greeted her superior back with respect._

_"Tch, why is the trash still here?"_

_Ohh...the recently turned 6 years old girl didn't notice him when she entered the room. Filaele only stared blankly at Xanxus with an impassive face while Xanxus' right brow twitched in annoyance. It was if she was trying to piss off Xanxus, which she successfully already did._

_Why was everything around the brat more important than his presence? _

_"Now now Xanxus you shouldn't treat Filaele like that, after all she is Family" he tried to calm one of his still alive sons._

_Hearing this, Xanxus snapped, "F-FAMILY?"_

_End of Flashback_

That was pretty much it. Nothing interesting happened after Xanxus snapped when he heard that Filaele had joined the Vongola. Well...if you include how it took Nono a few minutes for Xanxus to calm down and introduced her to him. But the fun part was seeing Xanxus' priceless face when Nono explained to him that he needed to take care of her. She never knew that the great stoic Xanxus was able to make that kind of expression. And even after three months of staying, she was still amused how Xanxus was acting. He was acting like a spoiled rich brat but still somewhat has his cranky and whatever he was going to be in the future personality. Such a funny one, she thought to herself.

But the more she thought about the past the more her cobalt blue eyes softened when she thought about the upcoming future. Thinking about Xanxus' attitude now made her realize that it will soon disappear and the darkness and coldness will increase once he finds out about the dark secret kept from him. By then, everything will become serious and her mission will officially start.

Speaking of Xanxus…

He was currently irritated, frustrated, angry, displeased, stormy and whatever shitty synonym those words have in the dictionary or thesaurus. To others these words might have their own meaning and are different from each other. But for him it was only one thing to him.

He was currently pacing around the mansion once more; wanting to just make a run and just ditch the other pair of feet following him, better yet shoot it. But no, his father had told him to not harm the newly added member of the Vongola Famiglia.

Honestly, why did the old man recruit such a pathetic trash to the all mighty Vongola? The blonde brat (that was the same age as her though maybe older) who was good at throwing knives from the Kingdom of...whatever land he came from, was a better addition to the Famiglia. His skills were Varia quality with his fighting style and agility. Not that he needs the brat for the Varia, since he, the great Xanxus, was going to be Vongola Decimo. There are a lot of great assassins better than the Mr. Smiley blond prince. And he could just tell the current Varia leader, Tyr, to appoint a new one if one of them fails to be Varia quality or for short...if they die. **[ 1 ]**

The raven haired lad continues his mustering and unconsciously walks slower that his intended pace, making the two short legs following him, breathe in relief that she wasn't jogging anymore. Curse her short weak legs, Filaele thought.

It was obvious that Xanxus did not want her presence close to him...scratch that, he did not like her presence at all and his responsibility was to take care of her.

'Feh...shouldn't it be me, who's suppose to be taking care of that guy?' Filaele asked herself, still following the rumbling teen. Come to think of it, Xanxus was indeed a fearful one at his current age but he seems to have a cute side of him. She chuckled.

Hearing this, Xanxus spun around and glared at her. Why did the brat chuckle? Was there something funny that he has done or was doing? His brow twitched when his glare wasn't affecting her. Was she immune to it or something?

Realizing that Plan A didn't work he move on to Plan B which might, hopefully, have an effect to her. He brushed off his long white dress shirt with his right hand, clutched the grip/stock of the gun, and placed his index finger inside the trigger guard that was ready to push the trigger to shoot at the target anytime. He lifted this as he pointed it to Filaele, who seem unfazed by it.

Filaele just stared at the black gun that a red 'X' marks on each side of the gun. She wondered if it was the Dying Will Gun that he used in the anime or it was just a regular gun that would be improved to be the Dying Will Gun sometime in the future.

Looking at the gun then to Xanxus, "Hey, are you sure that you should be pointing your gun at me?" she asked her, arms crossed. How many times was it, that Xanxus pointed his gun at her? All she knew that neither her fingers nor her toes could count it. The main reason why she wasn't scared about it anymore.

Xanxus just tch-ed, turned around as he placed back where his gun was and continued to go wherever he intended to go, not noticing the smirk coming from the little girl that continued to follow him. 'Feh, being a brat again might have its advantages after all', thinking that she could complain to the Ninth whenever Xanxus does something bad to her, even if it wasn't really her style to do it. A...she could still remember those days when she would beat the crap out of those who bully her or Lucy or how she would insult them until they would remain speechless and silently piss their pants off.

While reminiscing on her past life, Xanxus was still pissed off that a mere 6 years old brat could outsmart talk him. She was smart; he admitted to himself, she could even skip a grade or two with her current level. But! It still didn't change the fact that he was pissed off at her. He regretted that he didn't shoot his suppose to be target. The old man was out along with his Guardians, who went to the Northern part of Italy to have an alliance with another Famiglia so it really didn't matter if he killed her right on the spot but doing it, he knew that the old man will find out about it eventually. He grumbled, not liking that it was a win-lose situation for him ever since the brat came to his life.

It irked him how a brat, that was none of his business or concern, was driving him insane. And it didn't just happen now. It also happened to him the same day when she was introduced him.

He didn't know what would happen to him if this would continue...he knew it wasn't going to be nice. She was his responsibility. And he didn't know how long will the brat would be his responsibility.

Still walking, he quickened his pace to arrive at his destination, making Filaele stumble a bit by the sudden change of speed that Xanxus was using.

Opening both the mahogany door with gruffness, everyone in the garden stiffed in fear seeing the current master of the whole mansion.

Not the Nono nor his Guardians but him…Xanxus.

"Everyone…leave" he glared at them, making them shriek in fear as they left the intimidating man without giving a nod or a bow to excuse themselves from their work.

He couldn't help but smirk at the authority he has in the mansion. He was able to order around almost everyone in the mansion without being polite or anything for them to obey. He would simply glare or say a few words and within a second they would do it.

_He is after all the son of the most powerful Famiglia in the Mafia world and also the next Don of the Vongola Famiglia._

But thinking about it made his heart throb slightly from an unknown reason. Once again, the unknown pain resurfaced from his heart.

What was it doing there? He wondered, sitting under the tree, where he usually sat to sleep. It was always so cool and relaxing. The spot was covered by the shadow of the tree and it gave off a lot of cool fresh air to breath. It always made him calm and collected.

But now it didn't.

Memories of three months ago appeared in his mind, the night when he sat on his bed, thinking about how the things around him were just fakes as he looked at the brightest star that was on the vast dark sky, wishing that something real would become his and his alone.

_Why did it suddenly appear in his thought just now? _He wondered, why such useless memory appeared in his mind.

He scoffs at himself, telling himself – like three months ago – that he even hoped for that stupid wish to come true. He didn't believe those kinds of fairytales anymore that were for kids. And he wasn't a kid anymore he was a teen. A young adult. But…thinking about his wish made him want to be a kid at that moment. He looked at the young girl sitting at the next tree from where he was. She was sitting there calmly while her eyes were close.

All the negative feelings that he had felt awhile ago suddenly faded from his chest as he thought that his wish and Filaele were somehow connected.

He wanted to laugh out loud at the stupidity of thinking of that kind of logic. But like the time he wished upon the star last three months. He still hoped that they were indeed connected.

'_After all, she did appear the next day, when I wished upon the star.' _Xanxus thought, as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>[ 1 ]<strong> basically means, you are not worthy to become a Varia officer if someone kills you since they're stronger than you.

A/N: Ohhh! Looks like history repeats itself~ Now how will Xanxus figure out that Filaele was the one who he wished for? Better find out~

Also I'm sorry if Xanxus is OOC. I wanted to put a livelier Xanxus by putting some positive emotions in him. 8DD I hope you guys don mind, ne? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the faster the update… ;A;


End file.
